Wedding Bells
by WonderWorks82
Summary: "I loved you. I loved you with everything I had." He looked down at me, and I couldn't read his expression. "God, Bella. I loved you too." E/B Juicy lemons! M for a reason.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

"Bella, come on. You have to come," Alice begged, pulling on my arm. I glared up at her, and shook my head. "Please Bella. It's his wedding. He'll never forgive you for not going."

"Like I _want_ his forgiveness," I snapped coldly, and buried my face in my hands. Alice was silent for a moment, before sitting next to me.

"I hate her as much as anyone, Bella. But _you're_ the only one who can do a thing about it. We need you to stop him."

I looked up at her, my eyes filled with tears. Stop him? He wouldn't listen to me.

"He broke me Alice," I whispered.

"Honey, you broke him too. And I can never thank you enough for that."

An hour later, I found myself outside of a tall, beautiful church. I tugged on my sweater sleeve, feeling incredibly under-dressed compared to the gowned Alice and Rosalie.

"Alice, I wasn't even invited," I whispered, covering my face with my hair.

"I know, and that bitch is going to hear about that from _moi_," she retorted, and tugged on my arm. "You can't back out now." She dragged me inside the church, and disappeared with Rosalie to be the bridesmaids, which neither wanted to be. I plopped down next to Emmett.

I was shaking. I couldn't sit still, and I bounced my knee up and down in the cramped seat. Emmett gave me a look, but I couldn't stop. I was about to ruin my life, and very possibly, his_._

I hadn't spoken to Edward since he asked _her _to marry him. He took my heart, stamped on it, and returned it with a shitty bow for Christmas. I would never forgive him, but I knew that no matter what, I couldn't let him go through with this.  
>He didn't want it.<br>I saw them last week. They were at the grocery store, and she was buying all the expensive shit in the store. Edward was reaching for a low priced lettuce, and she cut him off, ripping off the highest price of all lettuces. And he didn't say a thing.

I know he saw me. He looked up at that exact moment, possibly from my obnoxious snort at his behavior, and I will never forget the look in his eyes. Because that look is what brought me here. That look has been on my mind all week, every hour. It haunts me in my sleep.

That look was the most pain I had ever seen in anyone.

I watched Edward laughing with Jasper, another of my close friends that I hadn't talked to since the engagement. He was so close to Edward, and though I had no problem being with Alice, his sister, Jasper was different.

Alice hated Edward. She resented him for hurting me, and picking her, of all people. And I was very pleased with her for that. Jasper, Alice's fiance, on the other hand, was still his best friend. He knew almost as much about Edward Cullen as I did. And that hit deep.

I heard a throat clearing, and then the organ began to play. I couldn't help but think it sounded like a death march. Then an opera singer began to belt out some scrambled words that I didn't know, and Edward winced at the loudness, and cheesiness. He hated shit like that.

The doors opened, and we all turned and stood.

Tanya floated down the aisle, wearing a gorgeous dress that flaunted her body. She looked like a fucking pageant girl or something. She wasn't me. She got to Edward, and her father kissed her cheek, and shook Edward's hand.

"Of anyone has any objections to the marriage of these to people, speak now or forever hold your peace," the deep voice of the elderly preacher spoke. My upper lip began to sweat, and a vibrant blush spread across my cheeks. Alice kicked my ankle, and I jumped, standing up abruptly, cutting the preacher off.

I was greeted with disgusted, and horrified looks by almost everyone. Emmett, Alice, Rose, and Esme beamed at me. Carlisle gave me a cold, calculated look that I pointedly ignored. I knew his position with me.

"I- I have an objection," I whispered. A sharp gasp came from Tanya, and I glanced at her, Her cheeks were puffed out, and her face was bright red. She looked like an idiot. The thought made me smile, and a little more braver.

"And what is this objection?" the preacher, Mr. Cheney, asked. I took a deep breath.

"Edward," I spoke directly to him, and his eyes widened more than they already were. I wasn't going to talk right to him, but I realized it was the only way to do this. "We both know this isn't what you want. You aren't the cheesy, original marriage man. You aren't in love with Tanya. So why are you doing this?" my voice cracked at the last sentence, and I had to take another slow breath. Edward looked pained at my words, and Tanya looked furious.

"I've been your best friend since we were two years old. I remember the first birthday party I went to, where you shoved me in the lake behind your house, and Esme had to jump in and save me. And somehow, no matter how much of a dick you were to me," another couple gasps, and a whoop from Emmett. Even Edward's lip twitched. "I stayed."

Edward swallowed heavily and took a step forward. "I stayed Edward. Do you know why I stayed?" The look on his face told me he did. "Ever since you kissed me on my fifteenth birthday party, I have been in love with you."

I finally said it. The words were coming so much easier. It was so simple, ruining my life. Piece of cake.

"And I thought- I thought you loved me too."

He stumbled down the steps toward me, and my heart soared. "Bells, I-"

"Baby?" It was Tanya. She sounded so pained, and looked about to cry. But I saw the look in her eyes. Fury, and hatred. All directed at me. It made me a little nauseous.

Edward spun around, as though automatically and I knew. I knew he wasn't going to come for me.

And I ran.

As soon as I left I heard screaming. I could hear Alice's voice, full of anger. I could hear her words clearly.

"How dare you! Edward, you asshole!"

Emmett was booming with even more anger than Alice, which was surprising.

"She's like my fucking sister! You're not my brother, you dick." And I heard slaps, all directed at the man who just made my life a living hell. I broke free from the church, and just ran.

And I was leaving. I was not about to stay here. I couldn't even stand to think of talking to Alice ever again. I was going to leave Forks, Washington, and never come back.

*** Cowers in corner. * Did you hate it? Love it? I hope the idea so far is good. I have a lot more in store, loves. 3 Review? Please? :)**


	2. Working, People, and Surprises

**So I just want to do a little cheerleader scream and jump'n'cheer for all your support. It's awesome! I love you guys! Author's note at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any Twilight characters, or settings. They all are owned by my best friend, Stephanie Meyer. :)**

**Wedding Bells**

**Chapter One: Mystery Woman**

_**Seven and a half years later.**_

**Bella **

I walked through the aisles of the grocery store, adding the necessities to my carriage. I slipped in some ham, and turkey for sandwiches, bread, orange juice, cheese, coco puffs, and finally gummy worms.

I moved toward the register, hoping to catch Angela.

I saw her about to close her line down, and hurriedly shoved my carriage into her face. She rolled her eyes at me, but began to pull things out of the carriage.

_Win_.

She glanced at the sour gummy worms, and snorted. "Only you, Bella. Only you." I grinned back at her, and shrugged, pulling out my debit card. Honestly, I don't know how people can live without gummy worms. I personally think that they are the world's greatest invention. I've loved them all my life. She put everything in bags, and shut down her counter.

"Let's go out to eat or something," I offered. She shook her head.

"Oh, I can't. I'm on a blind date tonight, and I have to get ready," she shrugged, and bit her lip. I felt sorry, yet proud of her. This was her first time going out since she was in a car crash with her boyfriend Gary, and he had died.

"Blind date?" I pulled her in for a hug, and she sniffled.

"I'm a little more than nervous," she said.

"Of course you are! You'll be fine. You're stunning," I kissed her cheek, and watched her hurry toward her car, holding up her bag to hide from the rain. I ran to my own car, nearly falling on my butt.

I was jealous of her. That much I could admit. She was moving on, a trait I clearly lacked.

_Letting go._

I wish. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of _him._ He crowded my mind in my sleep, while I worked, while I ran, while I ate. Everything I did reminded me of him, because I had done everything with him. He was like a parasite in my mind that didn't go away.

_Edward._

It still hurt to say his name, let alone think it.

_Edward._

He was a butthead. No, he was a _huge_ butthead. And I didn't want to be thinking about him right now. No, I didn't want to be thinking about him ever. I threw the bags in the back seat, and jumped into the front. I began to drive to my apartment, suddenly desperately in need for some gummy worms.

Along the way, my phone began to ring. "Hello?" I asked around a delicious piece of candy.  
>"Hey Bella!" I inwardly groaned at the sound of Lauren's nasally voice. So that's what a nose job does. Interesting.<p>

"Hey Lauren," I replied.

"Are you eating something? Is it that gummy worms? Ew, anyways," she continued talking at a rapid fire speed, and I couldn't get a word in. Not that I minded. Most of Lauren's conversations were basically one-sided anyways. I've become quite the listening."Are you coming to the club tonight?"

"Yes, Lauren. I'm working tonight."

"Oh, yay!" she squealed, and I lifted the phone away from my ear. _Ugh. _I put it back on my ear when the shrieking ceased.

"Why?"

"_Because,_" Lauren snapped. Well _excuse_ me. "The new owner is going to be at the club, and apparently he is like gorgeous times twenty!"

"Times twenty?" I pulled into the apartment building parking lot, and parked the car. I grabbed the bags, and began running inside. The rain pelted down at slapped at my skin, icy cold. _Brr._ Hot chocolate? Yes please.

"Yup. So I'll meet you there okay? Wear a skirt, or I'll disown you!" with that she hung up, and I breathed a sigh of relief. God, that girl grated on my nerves. Disown me? From what? From being her silent partner in crime. Sometimes, I was seriously concerned for her.

I clicked five on the elevator, and brushed my wet hair from my face. The shiny doors were just about to shut when a huge ass hand slipped in and stopped it. When I say huge, I don't mean like "oh wow, that hand is pretty big" big, I mean like "oh my god, what are you?" big. Yeah.

A just as big man stepped in the elevator beside me, and I suddenly understood what claustrophobic people went through. He gave me a sheepish smile, and I realized my face was showing all my emotions.  
>"Hello," he said, and his voice was deep and gravelly. The man was three times my size, literally. I've always been tiny, and that was something I normally envied, but also took advantage of. This situation, though, made me feel microscopic.<p>

"Hi," I squeaked. I quickly became ashamed of my thinking. I hadn't even taken in what this man looked like, only his immense size. Honestly, he wasn't even fat. Just... Muscly.

"I'm Jacob," he continued, holding out his gigantor hand. He seemed oblivious to my embarrassment.

"I'm Isabella. Well Bella. Yeah call me Bella, because I hate when people call me Isabella. It's like, what am I? Eighty? I don't think so! You know what I mean?" I shut my mouth, bright red from my word vomit.

"Well, _Bella,_" he put extra emphasis on my name, and paired it with a smirk. My cheeks grew hotter. "How are you this fine day?" Fine day. I took this moment, however bad, to look him over. He had brown eyes, like myself, except his were warm, and chocolatey. They were inviting. They were the type of eyes that made my knees weak. His hair was cropped short, unevenly. I wondered if he had done it himself. He had a deep tan, like he had spent every day of his life in Florida, outside. And I had to admit, his voice had that slight accent in it, and it sorta made my girly parts sing. My stomach clenched.

"Um... What?"

His smile grew wider, and he leaned against the back of the elevator. "I said, how are you this fine day?" Oh yeah.

"Oh, I'm fine," I replied, reaching for a gummy worm. His yees widened slightly, and then he smirked.

"Do you mind?" he asked, reaching for the bag. I felt like I was in a trance, and handed the bag over. What was I reduced to, giving away my sacred gummy worms. Honestly.

"How are you?" I asked, chewing on my lip. He glanced up at me, a red gummy work in between his lips.

"Wonderful, now," he answered smoothly. _Oh my Jesus. _My cheeks heated again, and I ducked my head.  
>Finally at the eighth floor, I stepped out. Jacob immediately followed me. I raised an eyebrow, and snatched back the candy.<p>

"Stalking me now?"

"Of course not. This is my floor too, mind you," he grinned at me, and walked beside me down the hallway.

"Oh do you now? Since when?"

"Just recently. I moved last week, due to a new job. It's at this club, Eclipse. You might have heard of it," he said. Goddammit.

"Wait a second," I stopped outside my door, Apartment 9, and stared at him. "_You're_ Jacob Black?" He nodded, looking confused. "_You're_ the hot times twenty boss?" His confused look vanished, followed by amusement, and recognition.

"And _you're_ Isabella Swan," he looked at me for confirmation. I nodded at him "The gorgeous pair of legs that will be at my beck and call?" I put down the grocery bags and stared at him. "Well according to a Ms. Mallory, that is."

"Oh my Jesus. I'll kill her," I unlocked the door, and watched him do the same to the one beside me. "Seriously? Next door?" He only grinned at me, and gave me an army salute. I giggle-snorted, _Jesus,_ and did the same.

"See you tonight, Bella," he winked, and I blushed.

"Later, gator," I replied, and shut my door. I leaned against the wood, and listened as he laughed loudly, before I heard his door shut. I sighed heavily, and put all the food away, before making a cup of hot chocolate. I took a hearty sip, and sighed.

_Ahhhh._

Four hours later, decked in my purple top, and skirt, _only because of Lauren,_ I was ready for work. I drove to the bar feeling anxious. Damn Jacob. I wasn't even ready for anyone.

I stepped inside, and was bombarded by Lauren.

"Why didn't you tell me Jacob lived next door to you?" she shrieked. "He won't stop asking about you! And _gawd_ Bella. Now he is obsessed with gummy worms too. Ew times _thirty_!" I waited until she was done yelling, before wrapped the black apron around my waist.

"I just found out today, Lauren. Sorry I didn't call. I was showering, and had some stuff to do, is all."

"Whatever. We already have some customers, and I am on a break so... Toodles!" she kissed my cheek, and hurried toward a group of men who were eying us.

I stood behind the counter, and handed a couple of twenty year old's some beers. I turned around, and slammed into Jacob's chest.

"Oh hey," I laughed. He smiled back, and actually hugged me. And the weirdest thing was: it wasn't awkward, or weird. It felt right. I wrapped my arms around his waist, seeing as it was all I could reach, and his arms went around my neck. It was comfortable. He smelled like pine.

"Isabella Swan. Do you know how fucking hard it was to find you?" I immediately let go of Jacob, and spun around, my heart stopping. Oh no. Oh _no._

"_Alice?"_

**Okay, so sorry about the delay. I've had... A lot of stuff going on. Anywaaaaaaaaays. I hope you liked this installment of WB. I tried real hard for you guys:) I love you all, and HOPEFULLY see you next week!**


	3. Friends, Kissing, and Plane Rides

**Hey guys! I told you I'd get it up in a week! I think that's going to be a routine for me now. Well enjoy my dearies, note at the bottom per usual.**

_Previously on WB:_

"_I wrapped my arms around his waist, seeing as it was all I could reach, and his arms went around my neck. It was comfortable. He smelled like pine._

_"Isabella Swan. Do you know how fucking hard it was to find you?" I immediately let go of Jacob, and spun around, my heart stopping. Oh no. Oh no._

_"Alice?"_

**Bella**

I felt frozen. My blood had run ice cold in my veins, and my heart had stopped. Was I hallucinating? Maybe I need to go to a doctors. Oh my Jesus this was bad.

"A-Alice. Oh my Jesus. _Alice,"_ I was aware that I was babbling, probably more of my regular word vomit that I went through daily. She took a few steps forward, and lifted her hand. I thought she was going to touch my face to see if it was me. I thought that mostly because I was about to do the same to her. Then she slapped me.

She slapped me so hard that my head tilted to the side, and collided with my shoulder. I would have bet that there was a perfect hand print on my cheek. A loud gasp left my lips as I stared at Alice in surprise. I lifted a hand to my cheek, and felt the sting still there.

Alice stared at me, her eyes huge with tears brimming. Then she did the last thing I suspected. She ran at me, and jumped, wrapping her tiny arms around my neck. "Oh!" I caught her around the waist, and then buried my face in her neck. This was quite the inappropriate hug.

"Oh my God, Bella. It's really you, isn't it?" she whispered. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks

"It's really me," I answered, hugging her tighter.

Suddenly she pulled away, and her eyes glowed fiercely. I was beginning to get whiplash from her mood swings. I wondered briefly if she was going to slap me again.

"Do you know just how hard it was to find you? No, I don't think you do!" she began her rant, glancing up and glaring at me. "See, I would have thought no big cities, Bella hates them. So instead, I began searching first all the warm small towns, and even small cities. Ones that got sunshine and warmth, just how you like it," she said, her voice raising a few octaves. I felt my cheeks start to warm, and I looked around. Yup, everyone was watching us. Damn.

"And do you _know_ just how many Isabella Swan's live in this world? Do you? There's like a bajillion of them! And then I started wondering if you changed your name, so I began writing random names in those searches as well, which came up with a piece of shit. Obviously you weren't that smart. Anyways," she continued.

"That alone took me years. I hired a private investigator, Jasper almost left me, people stopped talking to me. I was insane! I never stopped looking for you, Bella. Never," she whispered, and her eyes filled with tears again. I was already sobbing like a baby by now, which was quite embarrassing. But at the moment, I couldn't think to care.

"Oh, Alice. I'm so sorry. You understand, right?"

"Of course I understand, you dipshit. I just don't know why you didn't keep in contact with me. Was I really that horrible to you? Was I such a bad friend?" she whispered, tears falling over, onto her cheeks.

"No! You know you weren't Alice. I was selfish, and I know that now. But please, you have to understand this. He hurt me so bad. So _fucking_ bad. There was no way I could stay there, or talk to anyone close to him. Eventually I threw away my phone, got a new number. Got a new email, got a new address. I was a new Bella. But I never forgot you. Ever."

Alice hugged me tight again, and I wrapped my arms tight around her middle. "It's been so long," I whimpered. Alice nodded against me. "I want to go back to before." Alice sighed. "Where we have sleepovers with Rose, and movie nights where we pig out, and shopping trips that you drag me on no matter how much I don't want to go," I said, pulling away from her. I wiped my eye, and gave her a sad smile. She looked like she was thinking, which in my experience was never a good thing.

"Why can't we do those things? I mean Bells, you're only 25, and I'm only 27, and same with Rosalie. We can still have loads of fun together," she was getting over excited again, and I wanted so badly to be as excited as her. But we both knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Alice," I said over her babbling. "Alice!" I finally got her attention, not an easy thing to do, and she looked at me.

"What?"

"You can't tell anyone you found me here," I said. She bit her lip, and looked down at the ground.

"Why not?" I rolled my eyes, and looked at my own feet. Two could play at that game.

"Because I've worked hard to out that behind me, and to have it all back in my face again would-"

Alice interrupted me with another hard slap.  
>"Jesus! Stop that!" I whined, holding my injured cheek.<p>

"Then stop acting like a selfish prick. C'mon Bella. All of us- well I mean- some of us- we've tried really hard to find you!" I felt tears sting my eyes, and cursed myself.

"All except for Edward right?" When she didn't answer I knew I was right. I wondered if he even thought about me. If he even knew what pain I was in, or what I was going through. Did he understand that I thought about him daily. That I hadn't moved on once. Or did he think I was just a wham-bam-thank you ma'am, like his other high school conquests. The thought pissed me off. He had meant so much to me, and this was how he repaid me? I didn't think so.

"Fine! You're right," I said, begrudgingly. I didn't want to give in, but I wanted to show Edward that he couldn't control me anymore. He didn't get to put this hold on my life any longer. I was going to set myself free. I was going to get a boyfriend, and I was going to forget about him once and for all.

Alice squealed like a little girl, and hugged me tight.

"I just knew you were going to agree! I have two plane tickets lined up, and if you pack now we can make it by six, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Plane tickets? Alice I'm not moving!" I cried, stepping away from her. Though I was leaving Edward behind, this place was my home, and I couldn't leave another one. I didn't know what it would do to me, and I really didn't want to find out.

"Of course not! But you can come visit! See Esme, and Carlisle! See Emmett, Rose, Jazz. Come one, you know you want to! Please Bella? Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with sugar on top!"

I chewed on my lip, thinking about the options. I was trying desperately to ignore Alice as I thought. I would have to get a vacation time, and even though I hadn't used any I wasn't sure if Jacob would let me.

"How about not even sugar, but those fruit Popsicle things you love! Come on! Pretty please with a strawberry fruit Popsicle on top!"

And then there's Jacob. Jacob who I've just met, but feel a connection. Jacob who I already feel I can trust. Jacob who I just may like. Did I want to leave him, if just for a short while, and come back with a crushed ego, to find him with another blonde bimbo like Lauren?

"We could do so much! Please, please, _please_!"

I finally groaned, Alice's annoyingness winning over my other thoughts. "Fine! Just shut up!" She squealed again, and wrapped her arms around my neck. How she got that high, I don't know. Sure, I'm slightly smaller than average, but Alice... She's about a head shorter than me, which says a lot.

"Let me go talk to Jacob, okay?" I peeled her off me, and walked away, muttering under my breath. I stopped at his office door, and listened to see if he was on the phone.

"-amazing. She's gorgeous, Steve. You have no idea. It's like she's an angel or something. No, I just met her today. Yeah, she lives next door."

My cheeks flamed at his words. Gorgeous? Well that was flattering. I didn't want to eavesdrop, so I knocked on the glass paneled door. I heard rushing around, and then Jacob opened it. He grinned widely when he saw my, and waved an arm around to let me in, going as far as bowing. I giggled like the twelve year old I've become, and stepping inside the office. I've been in here a few times, and it had seemed so... Principal like. But Jacob had made it homey, and pleasant. There were candles, and a colorful throw rug, and pictures of family on his desk and walls. It was a nice change. I sat on the gray leather couch, and glanced at him. He hurriedly sat beside me, and I wondered if he felt like a middle-schooler as well.

"So," I began, fiddling with my hands. I wasn't sure how to go about asking him. Especially when he was only inches away, which meant I was inches from being able ot jump his bones. The idea seemed better and better, and my lady bits agreed whole-heartedly.

"Ineedavacation," I said, ducking my head. I blushed, and I wasn't quite sure why, but I went with it.

"You need a what?" he asked, chuckling slightly. The sound went straight to where it counts, and I groaned uncomfortably.

"A vacation," I repeated, still not looking at him.

"Oh. Sure, when?" I was surprised that he was so willing, but I still couldn't look him in the eye.

"Like... Now? Starting right now, basically. Yeah, that. Um, I'm going to have a sleepover with some of my girlfriends."

"Sleepover? Like pillow fights, and popcorn, and movies?" I glanced up at him, and he was smiling easily. I slapped his chest, and let out a soft gasp at the hardness. He easily caught my hand and held it above his heart. I could feel it beating away in there.

"Whew. You're just as healthy as a horse, aren't ya?" I said, blushing more deeply. He grinned wider and looked down at our joined hands. I noticed his eyes became much darker in color, and my own heart stopped.

He lifted his head to look me in the eye, and his chocolatey eyes were almost black.

"Jacob," I whispered, swallowing, and licking my lips. He dropped his eyes to my lips, and smirked lightly. Before I knew it, he had my face cradled in his huge ass hands, and his lips were on mine.

It was a gentle kiss, very chaste. But it made my palms slick, and my heart race. Dear Jesus, have I died? What's happening to me.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you in that elevator," he chuckled, and leaned his forehead against mine. "Eating a red gummy worm."

"No," I corrected, smiling. "You were the one with the red gummy worm, you thief." He laughed loudly at my accusation.

"Bella, do you have a cellphone?" I nodded hesitantly. "Can I have your number?" We traded numbers, and he grinned happily. I bit my lip, but he stopped my chewing by kissing me again. I sighed, and leaned into his peppermint, and pine smell, and just breathed it in. This was peace. His hands went to my waist, and before I knew the kiss was becoming a little more heated. I lifted my hands to his hair, soft. I tried to grab onto it, but it was to short to get a grip, so I dropped them to his shoulders. I liked men with longer hair.

Like Edward.

I cursed myself. Here I was kissing an amazing man, and I was thinking about Edward. I hate what he's done to me.

"Ahem."

I jumped away from Jacob like he had burnt me. I turned to see Alice watching us, an expression on her face I couldn't place. My cheeks flamed, and I felt more embarrassed then I ever had before. I touched Jacob's cheek, said my goodbyes, and ran after Alice.

"Wow Bella. And I thought you just met him _today._" She disapproved. That much was obvious from the disdain in her voice, and expression. I glanced at her, and bit my lip. I wasn't sure what to say. I had just met him this morning. What was wrong with me? Because I told myself I was over Edward, I was going to throw myself at any available man? No. That wasn't me.

I needed help. _Ugh._

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I have no excuse for that," I groaned.

"Bella, please. You don't need to explain it to me. At least, not in public," she winked at me, and I knew it was her way of telling me she wasn't mad at me. I breathed a sigh of relief, and followed her outside into a yellow Porsche. I gasped, and touched the black leather seats inside it.

"This is your dream car, Alice! How did you get the money?" I cried.

"I'm a fashion designer, apparently pretty popular too," she giggled, and shrugged at my shocked expression. I was suddenly squealing.

"That's your dream _job!_ Alice, I'm so proud of you!"

"Hah, thanks Bella. Now, where do you live?" I gave her the directions, and in ten minutes we were in front of the apartment building. She followed me up the steps and ran around my apartment for twenty minutes as I packed. I didn't know how she had so much energy. It was insane, really. Impossible seemed a more accurate word.

Hell, at this time of day I was more than ready to sleep for twelve hours. But Alice was relentless in her quest of my cramped home. When I had packed enough for ten days(I wasn't sure how long I was staying) and Alice was done exploring, we headed back outside. I locked the doors, and touched the wood. I had a feeling that when I came back, nothing would be the same.

"Come on, Bella."

The ride to the airport felt to short. It was suddenly a race to me. How fast could I turn my life upside down? How fast could I make everything different, and very possibly get hurt again?

Jesus, I sounded like a soap opera.

Once snuggled into first class, Alice, and after guzzling three shots, and a cup of wine, I was more than ready to sleep. I kissed Alice's cheek, and shut my eyes. In just a short while, I would be back in Forks, Washington. Was I ready?

One way to find out.

**Yo, yo, yo readers! Hows life? :) Well, here is the next installment of WB. Bare with me on any mistakes, I try my best, you know. And if I catch them, I always fix them up. Anyways, I love you all, and I cannot believe the support I've already been given from this story. It's... Incredible, is all I can say. This chapter is up earlier than a week, but that means I'll MOST LIKELY see you again by the 1st! Enjoy yourselves with this chappy. Hugs, and kissys to you all! (BTW this is the longest yet, but I'll try to make them longer, just for you!)**


End file.
